For example, such devices are known in French patent application FR 2 515 941 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,948.
In French patent application FR 2 515 941, the receptacle includes an externally-threaded neck on which there is screwed a ring that may compress, to a greater or lesser extent, a wiper member into an hourglass shape, thereby modifying an inside diameter thereof. The closed device may be sealed by compressing the wiper member fully against a stem of an applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,848 describes a device that includes a control ring that is screwed in an insert located in the neck of a receptacle.